


Vampire Hunt

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Vampire Hunt

  
Merlin sighed as he made his way slowly through his King’s halls. As of late many reports of vampires had risen up throughout the kingdom. Each report appearing closer and closer to the castle.

  
Arthur had placed Merlin under strict supervision, just to be safe. Although Merlin greatly appreciated the gesture, he did not want a bunch of guards following him everywhere he went. So he did what anyone in his situation would have done, he tricked the guards and escaped them. Now he was slowly making his way to Arthur’s chambers to rest.

  
As he slowly pushed open the door he caught a shadow out of the corner of his eye within the room. He paused his administration's with something akin to fear pumping through his veins. Merlin began to panic and he turned quietly from the door before sprinting outright. As he began to turn the corner he ran smack dab into Arthur’s chest.

  
Arthur’s quick thinking allowed him to grasp Merlin firmly to his chest and draw his sword in case he would need it. Merlin painted in his neck as he trembled lightly within Arthur’s grasp. Arthur moved a hand to his beloved’s air as he raised the sword ready to strike at a moments notice. It was then something came burrowing around the corner.

  
Unaware of the King’s blade. The vampire paid the ultimate price as he was struck through. Arthur quickly moved Merlin away from the mess as his guards rushed to the commotion. By the time they reached the scene, Arthur had moved away with a shaking Merlin in his arms.

  
Arthur sighed as he placed a kiss on Merlin’s forehead, “What did I tell you?” Arthur shook his head with a fond sigh as Merlin let out a small laugh.

  
Arthur’s sight turned towards his knights and he made an exasperated expression before gesturing towards the dead body on the floor. The guards hurried to remove it while Arthur started to walk Merlin back towards his rooms.

  
Merlin allowed himself to relax once they were out of sight of the body. He had been so stupid, why didn't he just throw a fireball at it? Merlin turned his head to hide it in Arthur’s side as they continued down the hall.

  
Arthur looked down fondly at his little magician before shaking his head and opening the door. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
